Bright Changes
by WhiteMadea
Summary: Adam Torres had bad luck with girls.  His brother, Drew, seemed to get *every* girl, including Adam's current girlfriend, Fiona Coyne.  "Screw it."  Adam says.  "True love is BS."  Until, the new girl, Maggie Adama, arrives at Degrassi the next day.
1. I Sparkle

CH I- Sparkle

ADAM POV-

Last night was a night from hell. Fiona, the first girl who had accepted who I was- or, what I was-, cheated on me. With my own brother. I mean, a girl's gonna cheat, right? That part didn't upset me nearly as much as the fact that it was my brother with whom she'd cheated on me with.

I was barely able to dial in my locker combination because I was so mad. I finally opened it, pulled out my books, and stormed off to class. Eli was already in his spot waiting on me to take my seat next to him; he had a concerned look on his face- he knew me too well and could tell all too easily when I'd been pissed off.

"Dude, what happened to you? You look like someone ran over your dog." Eli said, turning around to face me as I took my seat behind him.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Was all that I said as I slumped back in my chair, hands behind my head.

"Ahh…girls?" he guessed.

"…and my brother." I rolled my eyes.

"Dude…Fiona…and Drew? Are you serious? He does realize you're his brother, right?"

"Guess he doesn't care. So yeah. She and I—we're done. Finito. Never gonna happen again."

"Ahh, well, if it involves the slut of a princess she is, this is what happens. If it were my brother, I'd make sure his reason for being able to ever have kids were removed."

I just shook my head. "Whatever, man. I'm done with chicks."

As Coach Carr walked into the classroom, so did a girl, right behind him.

"Coach Carr?" said the girl. She was definitely new; she was careful when she spoke.

"Yes ma'am. You're the new addition to Degrassi. Welcome to introduction to Psychology. Take a seat. Anywhere. Degrassi Panthers don't bite." Coach Carr said, waving his hand across the room.

"Speak for yourself." Piped up Danny, one of the "Loser Niners". 'That's one of the quickest ways to get punched in the face.' I thought.

The new girl made her way in my direction. She was tall, about my height, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She gave off the Barbie doll vibe—pink sparkling shoes, a sparkling silver top and a sparkling purse. Sparkling head to toe. Despite this, she gave off a "I know who I am and what I'm doing here" vibe; kind of a mix of Clare and Jenna- pretty and smart.

"Hey, earth to Torres. Pick your chin up off the floor. It's gross." Eli said punching me in the arm.

"This seat taken?" the girl piped up, flashing me a…really cute smile.

I blinked my eyes and cleared my throat. "Uh…it..it is now." I said.

She giggled and plopped down beside me. "Is he going to be okay?" she joked with Eli.

"You know, I ask myself that my question everyday." Eli said glaring at me.

"Very funny." I whispered.

She giggled again. Wow, she was so cute.

"This is Eli, by the way. And I'm Adam. Adam Torres." I introduced myself and Eli.

"I'm Maggie." She replied. "So," she began, pulling out her books, "anything interesting go on here?"

Eli and I just looked at each other. "You have no idea." I told her.

When the bell sounded, I walked out of Coach Carr's classroom and headed to my next period—Recreational Gym. This week we were learning ballroom dancing. I had zero rhythm. But, the plus side of it was the fact that I got to dance close to pretty girls. Only right now, I didn't want any girl touching me. It would just make me think more of Fiona.

I plopped down on the risers where I usually sat for the class- Biannca had dropped the class…well, come to think of it, she probably just dropped out of school.

"Adam?" I heard someone say to me.

I turned around to see who had said that, and saw Maggie standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" I asked as she sat next to me.

"Oh nothing. Just coming to recreational gym. We're ballroom dancing today, right?"

"That's what's on the agenda."

Our dance instructor came waltzing- I mean, literally waltzing- into the room and clapped his hands. "Oh boy." I said under my breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Recreational Gym. I will be teaching this segment of the course, and I'd like to start off with the tango. So, partner up!"

Maggie and I stood up and looked around; everyone else had found their pair.

"Partners?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied.

"Now, everyone! Listen carefully! Men, wrap your left arm around your lady's waist. And ladies, place your left hand atop of your man's right arm."

I wrapped my arm around Maggie's waist and she placed her hand on my arm.

"Hands at eye level!" the instructor said, touching mine and Maggie's hands. "Beautiful." He told us.

We smiled at each other. "Study your partner's body. Become familiar with it. Become intimate from the closeness of your lady's body, gentlemen, and ladies, become familiar with the strength of your man's body."

I pulled Maggie closer to me and she tightened her hold on me.

"And…slow! Slow! Quick, quick, slow!" the instructor called as he clapped his hands. Maggie was really good; she just glided across the floor, following my lead.

After what had seemed like not enough time, the bell rang which announced the end of Recreational Gym.

"You're a really good dancer." I heard Maggie say to me.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." I replied smiling at her- I didn't care if I looked like an idiot when I smiled; it was all I could do whenever I was around her.

"Well, I have to go. I have Intro to Forensics and Debate next. Then it's off to lunch. What do you have next?"

"Oh everybody's favorite class here at Degrassi, Media Mersion."

"Oh wow. Sounds…pop cultural." Maggie joked.

I nodded my head. "Nice word. Touche, Madame."

"Merci." She replied.

I smiled again. "Well, have fun in your next class. I'll see you around."

"Okay. Bye." She said as she walked away, her blonde hair dancing at her midback.

Maggie took up most of my thoughts in Media Mersion; I found myself daydreaming about her all through the class…what is her favorite color? What's her favorite food? What's her favorite movie? Endless questions. It was Mrs. Oh who brought my attention span down from my cloud nine.

"Mr. Torres? Can you answer me?" she asked.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry. What was the question?" I asked as my face turned a shade of beat red.

"Nevermind. Danny can you tell us all what makes for a good blog on the internet?"

I had to concentrate…no matter how many times her face flooded my mind.

The bell rang shortly after that embarrassing incident, and I found myself nearly running out of class to go to my locker, but not because I was embarrassed.

As I walked to my locker, I jumped and saw Maggie standing in front of it. Was she stalking me? Not that I was offended, but, you know, she was…there. At my locker.

"Are you following me?" I asked jokingly.

"Right. What's a girl who's new to a big school supposed to do? Stalk nice people and ask them where the cafeteria is?"

"Ah, nice cover up. Well, I could walk you to it, I mean, of course for being a stalker you'd have to walk like behind me from like ten feet away."

"Oh, I'm way ahead of you; I'll take pictures of you when you're not looking and I'll steal everything you touch."

I just laughed. Fiona was never able to make me laugh; normally, she made it all about her. It was nice to be made to feel like I was being chased and I felt important.

"The caff is this way. Follow me." I said as I held my arm out for her. She took it.

We reached the crowded caff and found Eli and Clare at their usual spot.

"Ah, Clare and Eli, it's like they were waiting on us." I told Maggie.

She nodded. "Take me to them." She said.

We walked over, arms unlinked, and sat down across from them.

"Clare, this is Maggie. She's a new addition to Degrassi." I told Clare.

"And then some." Eli said. I kicked him from under the table.

Maggie giggled. "Nice to meet you, Clare." She said, holding her hand out for Clare to shake.

"You too." Clare said with a smile.

"Oh shoot. I didn't even get anything. Nice to know I've been switched to an invisible diet. I'll be right back." She said pushing her chair underneath the table.

When she was out of earshot, Clare piped up and said, "Wow. I really like her. She's really sweet and she's pretty. So much better than Fiona."

"Yeah. She's pretty awesome so far." I said looking over my shoulder at her.

"And, she seems to make you pretty happy too." Eli said as he and Clare looked over at her too.

Maggie saw them looking at her and she smiled. The cashier got her attention and she paid for her food.

I knew I looked like an idiot for smiling so big, but I didn't care; I couldn't help it. Fiona never made me feel as good as Maggie was making me feel. And I'd just met the girl.

"I think you should go for it, dude." Eli said bringing me back into consciousness.

I exhaled. "I don't know. She doesn't know…my situation. I don't want her to cope like Fiona did and drink herself stupid, if I do tell her."

"Give her a chance, Adam. Not everybody is as twisted as she was. She seems to really like you. So, I don't see how it would change if she knew your situation. If anything, she'd like you even more if you were honest with her." Clare said. Of course, she was right. Maggie was the sparkle that was missing from my life.


	2. II Honesty

Degrassi- Bright Changes Chapter II

Honesty.

"_Maggie…I have to tell you something. Something you may or may not have already picked up on about me." _

"_Okay. What is it?" _

"_I'm…I'm an FTM…female to male transgendered. I 100% guy between my ears, but I was just born in a girls' body."_

I woke in a cold sweat. I'd just come clean to Maggie about my secret…or so I'd thought. I couldn't believe it.

I was sitting straight up in my bed, and I walked to my bathroom. I splashed some water on my face to calm my nerves. _"Give her a chance, Adam. Not everybody is as twisted as Fiona was. She seems to really like you. So, I don't see how it would change if she knew your situation. If anything, she'd like you even more if you were honest with her." _Of course. Clare was right. Again.

"I have to tell her." I thought.

I walked to first period the next morning, already spotting Maggie in her seat behind mine.

When she looked up and saw me, she smiled. "Good morning." She said.

"Morning." I replied. I paused after I sat down and turned around to face her. "Hey, there's this dance contest that the instructor in Rec Gym is hosting. I think we have a pretty good chance to win. Want to be partners for that?"

"Hmm. Okay. Sounds like fun. It would be nice to perform again." She replied, looking off into space, like she was daydreaming.

"Okay then. How about you and I meet up after school at The Dot? My treat?"

"It's a date." She replied, smiling at me.

I headed to The Dot immediately after school, hoping to beat Maggie there so I could groom myself properly. I walked in and sat down at an empty two seater table, picking up the napkin dispenser and examining myself and fixed my hair. I looked around to see that other people were sitting quietly, talking amongst themselves. They seemed so calm…why was I so nervous? I was just meeting up with Maggie…the new girl…with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a smile that would brign people to their knees.

I heard the door open and saw Maggie walk in the restaurant. I smiled and exhaled sharply. 'You're okay, Adam. You're okay.' I told myself.

"This seat taken?"

"It is now." I replied as I walked over and pulled it out for her.

"Why, thank you, sir." She said in a cute, fake British accent.

I smiled walking back over to my seat, about to sit down.

But I froze in midair. The nerves were beginning to take over me. How soon was too soon tell Maggie my secret?

"I, uh,…I…I need a minute." I said to her.

"Take your time. I've got all day." She said sweetly, looking back at the menu.

I ran, almost, back to the men's room, whipping my cell phone out to text Eli.

"Dude, I want to tell Maggie my secret, but I don't know if now is too soon, or what. I'm so confused." I sent him the text.

I exhaled sharply, and rubbed my hands together. I was so nervous that I jumped when I heard the toilets flush inside the restroom. I jumped again when my cell phone dinged, indicating that I had received a text. Eli.

"Adam, you have to tell her. But it needs to be when you're ready. You can do this, man. If you like Maggie as much as I can see you do, and if she likes you as much as I think she does, she *will* accept this part of you. Good luck, man." He said back.

First Clare. Now Eli. Man, those two spend way too much time together. But, they were both right. I had to tell Maggie- I liked her, a lot, and I felt that she liked me too, so it would only be fair to her.

I exhaled again and walked back to the table that she was sitting at and sat across from her.

"Are you okay? I thought you'd fallen in or something." She joked.

"No…not yet." I said taking a huge sip of the water that the waiter had brought out.

Maggie cocked her head to the side. She knew how to read people, obviously.

"Adam? What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

I sighed. It was time to tell her. I looked into her eyes, and she looked…scared. But I wouldn't have expected less.

"Maggie…I have to tell you something. Something you may or may not have already picked up on about me."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I'm…I'm an FTM…female to male transgendered. I 100% guy between my ears, but I was just born in a girls' body."

I wished that I could've just dropped dead right then. The room was spinning. It felt as though someone had injected an additional ten doses of adrenaline into me.

But, when I looked up at Maggie, she was still sitting there, almost as calm as she had been before. "I know."

WHAT? How had she known?

"Wait a minute. What? You know? How?"

She sighed. Uh oh. Now it was her turn to share.

"Adam…this isn't something that scares me. I actually have a secret to share."

I nodded.

"I fell in love…with another girl. I thought that she was everything. We even acted like an actual couple. But, there was a problem, for her- I didn't want to be with a girl," she shrugged and shook her head, "and I still don't."

I was totally, and completely blown away…what the hell just happened?

I was the one who was speechless.

"Are you okay?" she asked, leaning into me.

"Y-yeah…I just…I never expected…"

"No one does. I don't like to talk about it. It was…heartbreaking when I had to say goodbye. I literally fell into a black hole…I felt like I was dying and that there was no one who could make it better. No one could reach inside of me and rip out the pain." Tears were welling up in her eyes.

I got up from my seat and sat by her, pulling her into a hug as she cried.

"I'm so sorry, Maggie. I'm sorry you were hurting so badly."

She wiped her eyes and shrugged. "I hope I didn't scare you. I don't want to be with a girl. If anything, the experience taught me that I want to find a man that would treat me how she treated me."

Wow. If I was thinking clearly like I'd claimed I was, I wouldn't have been stupid to assume that what I'd told her didn't bother her.

"I feel…honored that you saw what I confessed to you as a way for you to come out and tell me about a very personal experience. It's hard. I know all about that. I just hope what I told you about me hasn't scared you."

"Oh, please, Adam. If anything, I'm glad that you came clean to me about this. You were honest. Honesty is the key to success in any relationship. It's a huge thing for me. I really appreciate it."

I smiled at her, wiping her tears away from her cheeks.

"You know…you're sort of…beautiful, Adam. I think you're more of a man than any of the guys that I've met here so far."

I froze. My hand was still on her cheek, and it traveled lower to her neck, my touch causing her to lean in closer. I leaned in closer as well and our lips brushed against each others, electricity sparking as soon as they met.

We parted and stared at each other. What was going on? What was the next step?

"So," she said as we stared at each other, "are we still partners for the upcoming dance contest?"

I nodded my head, trying to catch my breath. "Yeah. Defeinitely."


End file.
